Adventure Time: Dawn of the Heros
by NexusTehDeathless
Summary: Finn and Jake find a stranger who joins them to uncover a old secret
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Time

Dawn of the Heroes

Prologue

My name is Connor, that is all I know is true…so here-goes…in the beginning It was black, I didn't know what happened, all I Know is when I awoke all I saw was a young boy; he was wearing a blue top; white pants and had a bear-like hat on…he yelled something….

"Jake! I found someone! Come over here!"

…then I blacked out. When I came too I was in a house, and a

yellow dog was looking at me, and said," Hey, I think he's awake!"

and then I fainted, again. Well, anyway next day I woke and this

time a person was in front of me…the same boy I saw before!

"who are you…?" I finally stammered out

He then proudly stated," I'm Finn the human!"

I was confused so I asked," the human? What's with the title?"

The boy, I mean, Finn was even more confused then I was

All of a sudden the dog whispered," Bro, I think he doesn't know."

"Know what?" I demanded

"umm…I'm the last human, other than you," Finn stammered sadly

"w…what!"

At that moment I felt horrible, I couldn't remember anything at all

except a warm face…

"wait…where did you find me?" I inquired

"umm…we found you lying on the ground," Finn said

"oh, shit! Where is Jasmine?" I said, now I'm panicking

"you're the only one we found…I'm sorry…" said Finn

**So this is my first fan-fiction, how do you like it?**

**Also I do not own AT (Adventure Time)or any characters ** Pendleton Ward owns them, **except for Connor and Jasmine. Oh and sorry it was so short and please give good reviews, PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure Time

Dawn of the Heroes

The First Hero

I have been with Finn and Jake or about 2 years now and have seen most of this land they call "Ooo" weird name. I have not remembered much except a few abilities I have. Although, I have seen a strange figure occasionally, and I oddly feel he's connected to me, but now, even though I have silver (white actually, but Finn calls it silver) hair I'm only 15, like Finn. Funny, now that I think of it, at first, I barely knew what anything was and they accepted me into their home, for this, I am eternally grateful, to them.

"Hey Connor!" Finn yelled energetically.

"What?"

"The Princess invited us to a party tonight!" Finn replied.

Oh, that's why he's so excited; he's obviously got a crush on her

"So…What's the event?" I asked

"Well…"

"Hey! Finn!" Jake interrupted

"Umm…Jake…what…?" Finn said

"The Ice King is after Princess Bubble gum again!"

"Of course…" Finn and I said at the same time

"So what were you going to tell me again?" I asked

"Oh, well, I don't really know yet," said Finn

"Really…meh, I'll go get the shovel" I chuckled

"Hey? What should we wear?" said Finn

"Finn, just be yourself," I advised

"Guys, lets go!" Jake yelled

On the way, we had a chat and the odd thing was I could hear their

THOUGHTS! So, I think I can read minds…weird. Well, today is

full of surprises!

After a few miles, we got to the Princess's castle. Finn knocked

Several times, and when that didn't work he tried to pull it open, or

More accurately, rip it off its hinges.

"Finn, umm…a note" Jake said as he pointed downward toward a

Piece of paper.

"Huh? What does it say…?" said Finn

"Uh, it says; "I have your little, pink girlfriend, so Finn go and

Bring me a worthy sacrifice or she dies!" I read aloud

"Aww, shit!" I yelled aloud

"Bring me the sacrifice to the depths of the fire kingdom or else" I continued

"Who is it from?" Jake asked

"Umm, "from, 'The Emissary of Darkness' pretty ominous, eh?"

"This could be the person who's been following us," I thought

"But what does he mean by a 'sacrifice'?" asked Finn, who was

Now panicking fiercely.

"He wants something of equal value for Bonnibel…in other word

We have to give him someone else," I explained to him

"AWW, *******" screamed Finn

Jake and I- o.0 *whoa, maximum rage*

Well we had better head off!

I thought about the fire kingdom on our way, "We haven't been

There yet" and then seed of doubt were planted.

About an hour into our journey, we found an old gravestone the

message on it was,

"Ye frail mortals, who gaze upon this sight, forget notthe fate of Connor Thy Great Tempest, once mighty, now surrendered to the inescapable grasp of destiny, at thee hands of a million legions…Requiescat in pace.

"Wha…?" "The great Tempest?" "Connor?" now I was seriously

confused.

"It could be someone else." said Jake

"No my emblem is on it, see the runes on it" I said

"Wait guys there's more, but it looks different," said Finn

He read aloud, " Hic iacet prima magni heroum"

"what the hell does that mean?" asked Jake

"umm…here lies the first of the great heroes" I translated

"maybe you we're a hero then were somehow frozen in a stasis"

said Finn

"maybe Finn, maybe."

"Hey, Connor?" Jake asked

"Yea?"

"How did you know what it said?"

"Well…I know Latin" I explained

"oh, okay"

"Hey what is that?" Finn yelled

"Huh?"

Just then a great pillar of fire shot up from the fire kingdom

"Oh god no…" Finn whispered fearing the worst

"Don't worry, we still have lots of time left" Jake said, I hope he's

right.

Just as we enter the fire kingdom a flash of blinding pain in my

skull appeared, the same happened when I went to the other

kingdoms, at everyone I have flash-backs and recover parts of my

memory.

**Flash back**

[voice] "hey, sleepy head! Up and at 'em"

[me] "yeah, yeah"

[voice] "Hurry your going to be late for class!"

[me] "ok, fine, give me a minute will you"

[voice] "ok!"

I got up and dressed in a uniform with alchemy symbols on it.

[voice] "it's about time!"

[me] "come on, I was working last night!"

[voice] "oh, class is starting"

~after class~

[voice] "hey, Connor!"

[me] "Hi Jasmine"

[Jasmine] "So, how was class?"

[me] "fine, how are you?"

[Jasmine] "good…"

[me] "that's nice, so where are you going now?"

[Jasmine] "umm… I don't have any thing planed."

[me] "well you could come with me, PK, Nex, Conrad, and J Roo."

[Jasmine] "really?" "Thanks!"

[me] "yeah, no problem."

[Jasmine] "oh, I forgot I meant to give this to you, bye"

While she said that, she thrust a gift into my hand and ran off.

[me] "what is this?"

I opened the gift and inside was a pitch black onyx.

**Snap Back to Reality**

After I woke up I was in a cave…of fire…-.-

"what happened while I was out?" I asked

"well, soon after you fainted a group of elite pyre guards came and

brought us to this prison and locked us up" Jake told me

"well…now what?" said Finn

"I guess we just wait, for the fire princess to see us" I said

"so, was it another flash back?" asked Jake

"yeah"

"what was this one?" he asked

"well…"

_So I told them about my flash back and what happened_

"…And that's when I woke up"

Then a pyre guard came and said, "the princess wants to see you."

These pyre guards looked like more of a pyre-fiends than guards.

As we came to the tall doors of wrought iron

the guards said, "go in and we wish you luck."

As we enter, the fire princess asked us a single question,

"why do you want to disturb the peace of the fire kingdom?"

"whatever do you mean?" Finn asked

"your friend should know, Finn! He's the one causing the distress!"

Ok, now you know the saying her eyes were on fire, hers were.

"what? Why do you accuse my friend? Where is your proof?"

Finn yelled with slight rage

"this," she pulled out a hazy picture," is my proof"

"Wha…?"

The picture of a man in a suit of studded leather-

But he looked like me…I know him…"his name is…"

Before I could answer I fainted.

**Flash back**

This one is vague…a bunch of test tubes numbers and

devices…and a kind group of people…that is all.

**Coming back**

As I awoke again the first word I muttered was, "Conrad, why"

"I think he's come too, princess!" the guard called

"Well, who is he?" FP demanded

"h…his name is…153...also known as…

Conrad…or…the…unholy…maelstrom…" I finally muttered

"what are you sure?" she asked

"completely" I said

"why would he be attacking our kingdom?"

"I don't know, I mean he normally only kills#155."

"who?" she asked

"oh, #155, also known as Hunter, or Reaper" I told her

"well what does "153" do?"

"like a maelstrom he controls wind, and is a necromancer" I said

"you need to releases us" I told her

She bellowed, "Why should I let you go?"

"because 153 is after me and PB is being help hostage!" I screamed

"Wha…I'll send some of the elite-pyre-lords with you!" she said

"Hmm…," I thought, "pyre lords are the elite of the elite"

"ok lets move!" I yelled

"I wonder, why she lent me her most powerful soldiers?" I

Wondered.

"so", I asked the leader, "where are attacks most frequent?"

"no pattern, sir, and call me Flavaus" (Fl-a-v-us)

"damn, figures."

"what do you mean sir?"

"Well, me and several others, were essentially created, bred for

War. Basically, were, perfect killers, each with a specific purpose."

"oh, I see" said Flavaus

"I was leader of an elite team simply known as 'Turmoil'."

**So I finally finished Chapter 2 sorry for the wait**

**As before I don't own AT or anything related**

**I do own-Connor-Conrad-J Roo-PK-Nex-Hunter-pyre creatures (not including FP)-Flavaus-emissary of darkness-all nicknames**


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure Time

Dawn of the Heroes

**Finn's Vision**

We have been searching for Conrad for three days now, with no

success.

"sir!" yelled a pyre guard

"what is it?" I asked

"we have a possible sighting of him…and a few others" he said

"others?"

"yes, two others, one, who's cloths are coal, and that can change to sparks," he said, "and one that can…well, he uses a unique form of magic, and he…dresses in special ceremonial robes and a mask"

"hmmm….well, that would be #151, J Roo, and, #281, Nex, oh and it's 'she'." I said

"why would they cause so much trouble?" Flavaus asked

"I wouldn't know," I said, "I wouldn't know really."

Just then I got a call from Finn, "hey I found them!"

Well I had better get going

When I found them… they looked different from last time, stronger

"so, I hear you have been up to trouble!" I yelled

"huh, who speaks?" roared J Roo, full of fury

"eh? Your as arrogant as ever." I said

"why you! You damn bas…" he started

"come on, try not blowing up…again…please" said Nex

"ah! Nex, a pleasure as always." I said to my old friend

"don't you ignore me!" yelled J Roo

"hmmm, Conrad you have silent this whole time, what's wrong?"

I asked

"I am ordered to bring you back!" he said

"and the other two…?" I asked

"oh…this one," he said pointing to J Roo, "just wouldn't leave me alone, and this one," he said pointing to Nex, "is well, our new member."

"ok…back where though?" I asked

"don't be a dumbass, you know!" yelled J Roo

"shut up now or so help me god!" shouted Conrad

"yes." said J Roo submissively

Nex then popped in and in monotone said, " we are told to bring you back home."

"but how?"

"we have a machine" she said

"oh, and why would I want to go back?" I asked

"well, aren't you home-sick?" asked Conrad

"ah, actually I have amnesia…sorta." I said

"Wha…?"

"well, I'm slowly regaining my memory." I explained

"umm…ok" he said

"so I'm trying to restore it as quick as I can." I explained

"well," said Nex, "I know a way to"

Everyone just stares at her, like this, 0.o

"What!," I yelled, "How?"

"well, the stone" she said

"stone?" Finn asked

"the philosopher's stone" she told us

"where would we find one?" we asked

"word is a king with ice powers got one" said Flavaus

"so this my be really hard." said Nex

"ha! Ice king, hard to beat, how funny!" I yelled

"man! You really don't remember anything do you!" laughed Nex

"really, I don't" I told her

"well, let's rest up and attack him tomorrow, ok?" I asked

"fine" my squad said

"sure, but once you regain your memory we're taking you back." Conrad told me

**Back at the barracks**

"night everyone" I told everyone

"night"

"Finn rest up, ok?" I asked

"yeah, ok" he said

**The next morning**

"hey, Finn what's wrong," I asked

"well, last night I had a horrible vision" Finn told me

"what happened? Tell me." I told him

**Two hours later, at the fire obelisk (important part of town)**

"so now we move to attack the ice kingdom using three squads,

alpha, bravo, and omega," I said

"alpha is going to be the elite pyre regiment; bravo is Nex, three

Pyre assault swordsmen, and J Roo; and omega is me, Finn, Jake, and Conrad." I continued

"first we send team Bravo to cause and upset, with alpha as backup, and omega as the pickup squad, ok?" I finished"Yes, sir!" they replied

"Finn, will you please stay behind for a sec?" I asked

"sure." he said

"Finn, have you had more visions?"

"yes, all the same."

"damn, where could she be?"

"well, time to prep for battle!" I yelled

**Ice kingdom**

Ice king's POV (point of view)

It's getting late, I thought

Why can't me, Finn and Jake just be friends?

"Huh? What's that sound?" I asked Gunter

"Quack!" Gunter shouted

"what, really! Oh, no"

**Connor's POV**

"Perhaps we should just ask first?" I told Conrad

"well, if you think It will work, I guess, why not?"

I slowly walk up the icy slop to the ice castle

"quit being so dramatic!" yelled J Roo

"I'm looking for traps." I explained

After a quick examination I hurried up the slops avoiding the traps

As I burst through the door I yelled, "Ice king! You have

something I need."

"oh, what would that be?" replied the ice king, coming out of a dark corner

"I hear that you purchased a new gem, that gem is what I need."

"you mean the red gem, or the black one?" he asked

"black?"

"yes the red or black gem?" he repeated

"Wha…if you value your life give me the red stone and get rid of the black one!" I said fearfully

"the black one is not a gem! It's part of an assassin, geora the obsidian assassin!" I yelled

"he used the same trick on me!" I continued

With that ice king calmly chuck it off a nearby cliff.

"ok, why should I give you the red gem?" he asked

"because I need it." I told him

"what for?"

"my memory" I told him

"well, what do I get in return?" he asked

"what do you want?" I asked

"well, I once saw something with my wizard eyes," he said

"And you want me to stop you from seeing the crazy?" I asked

"no, well yes, but anyways, I saw a land parallel to this land." he

told me

"what?"

"I want you to bring me there."

It made sense now

"that book told truth then?" I said

"yes" he said nodding his head

"Ok, deal."

And we shook on it and he gave me the gem

I walked out and told everyone to fall back to the fire kingdom

"come on! We're done here!" I yelled

Back at the fire kingdom I told them the deal and showed them the Red stone.

"hmm…let's see" started Nex

"eh, see what?" asked Finn

"well, we need to some how get this stone to work…" she said

"you don't know how…?" we all asked

"Connor was the only one who knew how." she told us

"damn!" I yelled

"wait, who is Jasmine?" I asked

"ahahaha! You got to be kidding me!" laughed J Roo

"you moron he has amnesia!" Conrad scolded

"well…how to put this…she…is…your….umm…girlfriend."

Conrad told me

"Wha…?"

"is she…ok?" I asked

"I wouldn't know, why?" he asked

"I keep having visions about her" I told him

"but, we need to find her then," he said, "she is the only one who can fix your memory"

"ok, and Finn in the place Ice king saw, was the same as his book" I said

At this he perked up, "really?" he said

"yes it's supposed to be parallel to Ooo." I answered

"weird" he said

"…oh, umm…Conrad…where is princess bubblegum?" Finn

asked

"oh, shit," I thought, "I forgot all about her, damn"

"Huh? Who?" he asked

"Finn, Conrad's the maelstrom, not the emissary" I told him

"you need help?" asked Nex

"yeah, Finn's friend was kidnapped and is to be sacrificed."

"_Crucor! Fumus! Umbra! Glacies!_" she cried out and a void

appeared and out stepped four ancient mages, each with a set of robes colored for what magic they used, and each with a mask, similar to Nex's mask, but not as ornate.

"Connor, meet the my brothers, Crucor of blood (red),

Fumus of smoke (gray), Umbra of shadow (black), and Glacies of ice (light blue)."

"a pleasure" I said with a bow

"and to you" they said

"well this is her picture" I said showing them the photo

"umm…is she made of…gum?" Umbra asked

"yeah, you'll get used to it" I told him

"really?"

"yeah, it's a bit sad"

"so we need to go to the pillar of summer" said Finn

"lead the way" I told him

"eh, I don't have any idea where it is…I need a map" he said

"well, if you didn't know don't say anything!" hissed J Roo

"just try and behave Roo, ok?" Conrad said

"fine." he said

So for a map we stopped at a general store.

"remember, at the general store we sell anything from underwear to arms, open 24/7, with the lowest prices anywhere!"

"hey, some of you look a bit familiar to me," said the owner, "oh, and the name's Daniel."

"Daniel…Daniel?" said Conrad, "sounds so familiar"

"why do u say?" he asked

"well, Nex," he said, "her dad is a demon named Daniel"

"hmmm?"

"yes this is her," he said, bringing her forward

"Nex, please remove you mask" he asked

She complied, and removed her mask; she long black hair, and gray determined eyes.

J Roo just stared and said, " wait, that's a girl!"

With that comment Nex slapped him with a mad look.

"Owww! Sorry, sorry!" he yelled

Then Daniel laughed and said, "so I'm not the only one who survived the apocalypse!"

"yep we're related!" he chuckled, "so, I see all of you are here, what are you after?"

"well, do you know someone known as "the emissary of darkness?, or about a castle nearby" Finn asked

"why do you ask?" Daniel asked

"Well, I had a vision about a castle and my friend chained to a wall, and we are looking for someone who called himself the emissary of darkness." Finn told him

"Hmm…well, I do know of both" he said, "and I'll do u a favor and tell you where he is, and in return you'll help me by killing him"

I saw a small grin form on Conrad's face

"with pleasure." he said

**Sorry it took so long and all**

**AT belongs to **** Pendleton Ward**

**Ok so Nex and her bros are from runescape although nex wears full Virtus and only looks like the one in-game when she morphs, look at rs wiki to see nex an her bodyguards of the same name**

**runescape belongs to Jagex**

**And if u have any questions or a OC idea just PM me or leave a comment in the reviews**

**This next one might take awhile**


	4. Chapter 4

Adventure Time

Dawn of the Heroes

**Storm The Fort!**

_We have been given the job of killing the emissary of darkness by Daniel-we are on our way to rescue princess bubblegum_

"so your dad has something against this…emissary?" I ask

"not really, he's just in father's territory" Nex told me

"hey, we're here!," yelled Conrad, " time to raise hell!"

In front of us was a great castle, made of darkened steel and imbued with the ashes of demons

"I see why your dad is pissed at this guy." J Roo said

"so do we storm in or destroy the castle?" he asked

"no, she might be in there" said Finn

"ok, Connor, you might need this" Conrad told me, giving me a long sword and shield

"thanks, and I bet your going to raise the dead again." I said

"of course!" he said

He then reached down and grabbed a handful of soil and yelled, "Surget iterum victus et cadavera exigere vindictam!"

Then the very ground trembled as the dead came back to aid us in our fight.

"not bad, but watch this." yelled J Roo

In the next moment he erupted in flames.

"ha! May my enemies die in fire and brimstone!" he yelled

I entered first walking with great care. I then heard Umbra yell "ut viam tuam caecis tenebris et SANITAS reliquis diebus vitae tuae"

"Umbra! You ok?" I asked

"yea nothing I can't handle, just a minotaur" he said

With that in check, we continued soon we found a shadowed figure chained to a wall.

"princess?" Finn whispered

"F…Finn?" the figure asked

"it's her, lets get out of here, guess we didn't need the army" I said

"r…run it's a trap" I heard her whisper

"wait!" I yelled

"what?" Finn asked

"she said it's a trap" I told him

"hmmm…I know!" J Roo exclaimed

"I'll just change to sparks and float across" he said

"we just need to break the chain, and then send someone to grab her" I said

"ok" he said

He blasted the chains and Jake stretched over and grabbed her. A piece of the roof fell and hit the floor, then the ground gave way and exposed a fiery bath of lava.

"damn! I'm glade we didn't fall into that!" Conrad yelled

"lets get the princess out of here" I ordered Jake

"the rest of us will hunt the emissary" I said

"he's probably on top of the castle" Nex told us

"why do you think that?" we asked

"just seems proper." she said

"Meh, why not" I say

Well, as luck would have it, he was on the roof.

"Welcome…" he said with a voice like sandpaper.

"what the hell are you!" yelled J Roo

"I…am…the…lich…king…" he rasped

"oh, just a lich" said J Roo

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME?" he roared

"yeah, I dare" J Roo calmly said, "what are you going to do about it, asshole?"

"INSOULENT FOOL, I WILL FEAST ON YOUR BONES!"

"damn, you pissed him off a lot." Conrad told J Roo

As the lich tried to strike him, he dodged and sent a blaze at the lich, he kept on doing this for awhile.

Then Conrad yelled, "quit playing and finish him!"

"Fine" he yelled

He then took out a sword and lit it a flame and striking down on the lich's head, killing him.

"Ha! No problem!" J Roo shouted in victory, sheathing his sword

I toss my sword and shield on the lich and saw something move in part of his cloth. I reached down a grabbed it, it was a book, I put it in a bag and told everyone to leave.

"we should stop by Daniel and tell him what happened" I told them

"fine"

As we go to the bottom we saw Jake holding PB

"is she ok?" Finn asked

"yea, we better leave now" Jake said

"so are we really going to listen to the ice king?" asked Finn

"yes, it might help me regain my memory, but you don't have to come if you don't want to." I told him

"No!" he yelled, "We're brothers and will stick together!"

"yeah, thanks."

"But first we should ask Marceline if she wants to come." he said

"who?"

"Marceline is a vampire…oh, you haven't met her yet."

"As a kid I had a friend named Marceline…" I thought out loud

"how old are you again?" he asked me

"fifteen, same as you."

"then, how do you know what life was like before the great mushroom war?"

"no clue yet…maybe after I regain my memories" I said

"fine, lets go home" he said.

**Back at the candy kingdom**

"so, doctor, will she be ok?" Finn asked

"yes, but…" he started

"but what!" screamed Finn, grabbing him by the collar

"..but she has suffered some mental trauma" he said

"what…?"

"it means she got abused and is afraid of everything" I answered while walking in.

"hey, Finn, maybe you should go in and try and comfort her." I told him, "she likes you, I know it."

"umm…ok, but I have to call Marceline, you two should meet."

"fine…"

After that I walked out and saw Jake.

"hey!" I yelled, "Jake, Finn wants us to meet, umm, Marceline."

"oh, no! I'm scared of vamps, still" he whimpered

"oh…kay?" I stammered

"This may be harder then Finn thinks…damn." I thought

**At Marceline's umm…cave**

"so…she lives in a cave" I asked

"nah, she has a house in the cave" he said

"oh! I see." I told him

I went inside and saw the house

"yep…I smell a vampire" said Jake

I sniffed the air.

"A, vampire? Not anything else?" I asked

He smelled the air once more.

"wait…I smell something unfamiliar" he said

"same here" I told him

Despite this he just went up and knocked on the door

I sighed and walked up to the house

"hello? Anyone here?" Jake yelled

"damn…what ever happened to stealth?" I thought out loud

I saw I figure came and open the door

"Hi Jake" she said sleepily

"…and…Tempest?" she asked surprised

"Mace?" I asked

"so you two know each other?" Jake asked

"y-yes I know him from before the Mushroom war" she told him

"oh…why did you call tempest?" I asked her

She just stared at me, dumbstruck.

"he has amnesia" Jake whispered

"oh…well, your name, to me and my family, was known to be

'The Tempest', and that's what I know" she told me

"damn…I can remember everything except myself!" I yelled

"well, on another subject…I sense another being here" I told her

"oh, yes…I found a youngling this morning and has since been housing her." she told us

"ok…well, nice meeting you again, and we would hope you accept our invitation." I said, while shoving a note into her hand.

"come…let's leave to the hospital now, Jake" I hollered

**The hospital**

"Finn, I met Marceline, and she knew me" I told him

"really? Wow you must have been out for a long time" he said

"anyhow…how is PB?" I said, changing the subject

"better, she told me she would be fine" he replied

"that's good, look, are you still going with me to finish quest ice king gave us?" I asked

"yea, so is Marcy and PB"

"ok"

**So sorry for the wait…holidays and all, but merry Christmas and all, bye**

**I already did the copyrights so I don't want to do it this time, okay?**

**next is going to take a long time...gonna mix in some dead space and other stuff...if u have questions or anything just leave them in the reviews or pm me**

**thanks for the support and consideration!**


	5. Chapter 5

Adventure Time

Dawn of the Heroes

**A Forgotten Vessel**

_So we have been commissioned to travel and bring Ice king to a land parallel to Ooo, but first we need a vessel to get their_

_Author's note (A/N) I'm, mixing in some games I've been playing lately this for some chapters, so if you don't like…I'm the writer so suck it up and skip the chapters you don't like, okay? Good! Enjoy!_

**18 hours after the end of "storm the fort"**

Finn, Conrad, and I were at the tree house talking about the mission.

"ok, so now we need a ship or something to get to the other land" I told everyone

"so, Finn do you know a shipyard or anything?" I asked

"no, but PB might" he said hopefully

"but she's still in shock, sadly" Conrad said

Then Jake Ran in and asked us with panting breaths

"Hey…*pant* I found..*pant* something *pant*"

"what is it?" asked Conrad calmly

"does the…*pant* *pant*...USG Ishimura mean anything to you?"

"yes…why?"

"I found a hunk of metal with the name on it"

"well," I said, turning to Conrad, "we have a ship now"

When we finally got to the ship none of us noticed it until I tripped on part of it.

"ok, so now we need to dig it out of the ground" I thought

"so how are we going to get this thing out of the ground" Finn asked

"I think we can enter through an opening and use the drill to get it out of the ground" said Conrad

"sounds like a plan!" I shouted

After a little digging we found a rusty hatch, which Finn and I pried open with a small amount of effort.

"huh? What's this?" asked Finn, pointing to a object on the floor.

As I picked it up my head started throbbing, and I dropped the object and held my head, then slumped to the ground.

**Flashback: **_**The USG Ishimura Part I**_

**Captain(intercom): the Ishimura has been infected, and is now under quarantine.**

**Worker: infected? With what? What do you think newbie?**

**Me: could be anything. So, to the ships?**

**Worker: no, they won't let us leave….it's a quarantine**

**Me: well, I'm leaving…**

**The ceiling above the worker collapses and two scythe-like arms pulled him above.**

**Me: Shit!**

**I sprint down the hallway, all the while these…things are bursting out of doors, the ceiling, the ground, the walls…everywhere! I run into an elite containment unit (ECU)**

**ECU commander: hey, son? Can you shoot?**

**Me: yes, sir.**

**ECU commander: good take this**

**Me: what is it?**

**ECU commander: a XII-V Plasma Cutter, standard. Remember troops! Remove the limbs!**

**ECU: sir, yes, sir!**

_**End of Part I**_

As I wake, the ship seems to become more familiar with the Ishimura then before.

"so, what the hellup is this thing?" asked Conrad

"well, if the flash proved true, then a plasma cutter" I told him

"this must be an older version, more prone to rust" he said,

"damn…figures we would find only an old mining tool,

but, remember, Isaac used a plasma cutter as a weapon"

"who?" Finn, Jake, and I asked

"Isaac was an engineer, who fought off a horde of…" he started

Suddenly the panel above Conrad opened, and a pair of sharp, bone-like scythes reached for him, and with one fluid move Conrad produced a dagger and cut the scythes, causing whatever they were connected to, to shriek, and retreat.

"the hell!" Jake yelled

"what was that!" I ask Conrad

"It's back, along with them…" he replied

"what haven't you told me" I demand

"I thought the end was at the sprawl, but…damn!"

"whoa! The sprawl?" asked Finn

"yes, you know about it?" I ask

"I once ventured into a construct of the same name, while Jake was…somewhere, and then I come home to a burning fort"

"how did that happen?" I ask

"dunno, maybe Jake knows?" he said turning towards him

"well?" I ask

"well…I sorta tried to hook the Flame Princess up with Finn."

"and…"

"she felt deceived and tried to murder me" he finished

"well, that's why you don't mess with a person's feelings" I say

"well, the sprawl was near where we found this place" said Finn

"ok, so the shit hit the fan, and we have to deal with these assholes" said Conrad

"damn, well maybe 'he' is here" He continued

"he?" we asked

"#859, liquidus the freezer, he was last seen on the sprawl, that's all I know, maybe he can help restore Connor's memory"

I ponder this for a moment and finally answer, "yea, hopefully."

We continue down the hall and I ask Finn how it when with the Flame princess.

"well…I…kinda stalked her…" he told me, embarrassed

"and in the end she thought of me as a 'water elemental', her opposite, but was willing to try, if I was as well." he finished

"So you fell for her…and why did she think of you as a water elemental…and her anger when we saw her?" I ask

"well," said Jake, " Finn started-"

"NOT A WORD, JAKE!" interrupted Finn.

"I think we can imagine." Conrad told him.

Suddenly we heard a frill shriek, and we raced toward it.

As we found the source of the sound, we saw it.

A horrific zombie-like creature. I was deep crimson, almost black, and had two large bone-scythes protruding out of it's back above the arms, and it's lower jaw was completely severed in half, leaving mandible-like hinges that constantly opened and closed. The abomination ran across the section, ignoring us for some reason. The thing ran, like it was escaping something. Then we saw it, a brief flash, but we knew where it was running from. We followed the flash, and found a man, covered in cuts and gashes, looking over one of those things.

He spun around, and raised a javelin launcher at us.

"Who goes?" he asked

He noticed Conrad and lowered the weapon saying, "Well I'll be, you made it!"

He then faced towards me and looked at Conrad again

"Man, you look like a mini version of your brother Conrad!" he shouted.

I looked toward Conrad and asked, "Brothers?"

He shrugged, "I forgot."

This is going to be…different.

**Sorry for the wait…my computer keeps losing stuff…and I have written this about 20 times.**

**So about every so often I'm going to do a character analysis, with some 'special' bonuses!**


End file.
